


In Stilled Silence

by liminalumi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Drabble, Gen, No literally it’s musings about death, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalumi/pseuds/liminalumi
Summary: Death is cruel.Death is kind.Death is inevitable.Death is unpredictable.Death doesn’t care what it is, because everyone falls into its embrace, one way or another.Or, four people understand death in very different ways.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	In Stilled Silence

Death is cruel. 

Philza knows that better than anyone. He’s lived hundreds of lifetimes, seen hundreds more end. He’s watched empires rise and Gods fall. He’s seen the worst of human nature and walked away laughing. 

Some aren’t so lucky.

Death is cruel. 

There’s no stopping it, no bargaining, no pleading. It latches onto you and drags you down into stillness. You’re never truly free from it, you can only keep it at bay. He watched as it took friend after friend, ally after ally, until finally, mercilessly, it took Wilbur.

Wilbur, who was supposed to live alongside him. 

He was supposed to _live_ .

Death is cruel.

—

Death is kind. 

It’s the gentle stillness of night, the comforting lull of sleep. It’s a lullaby of silence that never came during Wilbur’s life. 

Death is kind.

Life is painful, full of suffering and hurt. There’s always pain, because there’s always conflict. He could never get away from it, because it was flowing through him, clawing into him with every beat of his broken heart. 

Death is kind. 

The symphony was in tatters, it’s second movement had come to a close. The conductor lay broken, held by an Angel. A pool of soft warmth spread around him, a band of steel pierced his soul. 

As his vision went fuzzy, sound faded out and peace took it’s place.

At the end of it all, death is kind.

—

Death is inevitable. 

It’s the conclusion, the resolution, the finale. It comes at the end of a life, at the end of a story. 

Techno refuses to let his story end.

Death is inevitable, but Techno is stubborn. There’s no preventing the end, only postponing it. Even as the world crumbles and rots, he carries on. Where he goes, it follows, and though it’s never gotten him, others suffer for it. 

Death is inevitable.

It’s in spite of this fact that he raises his trident and proudly proclaims that  _ “Technoblade never dies!” _

It’s not a promise, it’s a challenge. 

Death is “inevitable.”

—

Death is unpredictable.

It comes for you without warning, without meaning. It takes at random, with crushing finality. There’s no preparing, no last words, because no one thinks that a word will be their last. 

Death is unpredictable.

It’s taken Tubbo’s childhood, it’s taken his boss, it’s taken his country, and it’s taken his pets. He’s long become used to the notion that he is temporary, that any permanency can be interrupted by death at any time. 

Death is unpredictable.

That doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

That doesn’t make it okay.

That doesn’t make it normal.

That doesn’t make it  true.

Tommy, like Death, is unpredictable. 

**Author's Note:**

> I speedran this after the five stages of grief.


End file.
